Secret Fletcher
by Raulhunter
Summary: Everyone knows Fletcher as the ordinary, and not so smart boy with a artistic talent.But what if is more that meets the eye, Fletcher have a double life, and also when something important come to him, he will find out some feelings he never thought to have before.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Second Life**

Fletcher Quimby has always been the art boy from the A.N.T Farm, a little stupid and who sometimes didn't get the hints his friends pass to him, but what if this were just a cover, maybe it more that meets the eye, his always know for his amazing art skills, but what if he had other talents,nobody know what actually Fletcher do after school, he hang up with his best friends Chyna and Olive,but they sometimes he is more hiddien,the Quimby family move to San Francisco, when Fletcher was a little kid, and nobody know exactly what his parents really are, the true, the Quimby are from a long family of spy, Fletcher's mom and dad, were very good and amazing spy, and make sure that Fletcher will step on the same road, even if he didn't show it, which is one of his qualities, Fletcher trains every day, and even if the ant's move from their school to a boarding one, it been much the from Fletcher's grandfather who was a spy for the british secret service during the cold war, and now when his parents are continuing the family tradition.

" Mom, when my time will come?", Fletcher ask, it was a peaceful night at Z-Tech, oblivious Fletcher was alone in his room talking with his mom at his phone, about the time Fletcher will become a regular spy, he was still in training and cannot do spy mission without his parents around him, and most of the mission were just to get some information and no risky mission.

" You need to be patient honey, when I started my first mission I was just 17.", his mom replied.

" I cannot wait another 3 years, you said that I advance pretty fast."

" Yes you are, but the risk is to high, your time will come.".Fletcher sighed, he advance more faster that his parents, but still he was to young to go on a mission by himself. One of the qualities of a good spy is to keep the secret, and like his parents Fletcher do a great job, nobody in a million years will ever thing at Fletcher as a spy who stop the evil minds to destroy the balance of the world.

" Okay let see what the other are doing.", he jump out of his bed and go forward to the door, in the main lobby to his best friend in "action". Chyna was trying to impress Mr. Grundy with a text alert, Angus was on his tablet trying to hack the CIA, boy what an amateur, and Olive was reading here favorite book, War & Peace.

" Oh hey Fletcher, what ya doing?", Olive ask.

" Oh nothing, just wanna see what you guys are doing.", he replied with a smile.

" Please don't tell me you cannot sleep again?", Angus shouted.

" Hey, you are the reason I cannot sleep.", he replied and pointed to him.

" Okay you guys chill out, because tonight we will have a slumber party, I have talk with Mr. Grundy.", Chyna said almost jumping of excited.

" He promise you this if you stop the text alert thing?", Olive ask.

" Yes he did.", she responded with her eyes rolling in her back.

" That is great, I will wear my tuxedo pajamas.", Fletcher said excited that he will spend the night together with his crush, sometimes wish he could tell Chyna the true, but know what the risk, in fact the all "stupid Fletcher " was just a mask for the spy who was getting ready for his first call.

" Fletcher, you idiot, the girls and the boy will have their party in others room.", Olive said to him in a mean way.

" Okay, I didn't get it for the first time, no need to give name calls.", he replied oblivious a little upset, things were not going to well beside the two of them.

" Idiot is not name call, you idiot.", she replied once again making Angus and Chyna to laugh a little.

" Okay you two, don't need to get to mean, let have all fun together.", Chyna added with a big smile on her face, making Fletcher heart to run faster, and also pointed the tough to Olive.

" Very mature.", she replied and leave the lobby.

" Wait babby boo, I'm coming with you.", Angus shouted and try to catch Olive but she start to run even faster.

" It good when people get what they want, don't they.", Fletcher said, but Chyna wasn't to happy about his argue.

" That was to nice from you Fletcher."

" Hey she the one that is so mean to me, not me."

" She is just joking around with you, like she always did."

" No she didn't, it getting worse, I feel like she is not my friend anymore.", Chyna could not notice that Fletcher was really upset about this and in her head come an idea.

" Are you upset because Olive is together with Dixon, you seem pretty when they start to date."

" What? No way.", he wave his hair" I'm totally into you.",and with a grin on his face.

" You are forgetting something, you have a girlfriend.". Fletcher sighed, even if Kennedy was just to make her jealous, he leave and with no reason he start to think about what Chyna said about Olive, he knew and keep repeat in his head that is no true.

Meanwhile in a secret place deep in the heart of London, W.S.O, which means world spy organization, which was the one that Fletcher's parents and soon him work for detected something out of his place. Carter Walter was the lead of the organization, he as an elite spy, and very good friend with Fletcher's dad. Just stating around the base he notice something too.

" What is the problem?", he ask.

" We find Pr. Gambier in France, but we cannot find out what he is doing.", one of the person from the crew answer .Pr. Gambier was a former member of W.S.O, who try to sell the secret to the enemy, he escape a month ago, and the agency try to find him, and they do.

" What ever is he doing is not good."

" Should I bring the Quimby to help.", Andy suggest, he was the man with the connection, also a prodigy at IT, only 18 Carter stay to think something more strange happened, Pr. Gambier just get lost without any trace, like he was just a ghost or something.

" What just happened?", Carter ask upset about what just happened.

" He just...", Andy try to find him but no succeed.

" What now sir?", Andy ask

" He probably know that he is follow, and hide for a while, we need to send somebody there to find out what he is up to.". Carter stay there while his crew has ready to go to France to find what Pr. Gambier plan was, but an idea come to Carter's mind.

" Wait a second, why not to send Fletcher to this one?", he know Fletcher very well, thanks to his grandfather which was the one who train Carter.

" You mean alone, are you sure sir, he maybe is not ready, plus his parents will not be to happy with your idea.", Andy said.

" Fletcher is very good at training, plus this is just a mission which he need to get some information, and maybe to look for that traitor.", he replied with full of faith in Fletcher.

" Time to call the Quimby family.", he ask.

" Yes sir.", Andy respond. Meanwhile Fletcher was trying to find out what pajamas to hear at the slumber party, when his phone call, when he take the phone, he didn't recall the number, he answer not knowing what was waiting for him in the next 24 hours.

**I was inspired by "Love Hurts", and I really want to make this fan fiction, so what you think about the first chapter, hope you like it.I don't own A.N.T Farm, that belongs to Disney.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: First Mission**

All the ant's are ready for the night, everybody was ready, but Fletcher wasn't ready for the just finish talking with Carter, and cannot believe this will be his first mission solo, we always was excited for this one, but sometime hiding your true "job" could really make your life real hard.

" Fletcher what are you doing?", Chyna ask noticing Fletcher was ready to go somewhere, but this with his backpack.

" I'm going somewhere for sometime, is really important.", he respond simply.

" If this about you and Olive..", she didn't finish Fletcher cut her off.

" It not about her, beside she better start to act better with me, or else..."

" Or else what?", speaking of Olive, she appeared with her arms crossed, and a not happy glance at Fletcher, which together with Chyna turn to her, surprise and not to happy to see her.

" You know Fletcher, I don't get your problem. Go ahead, go if you thing is more important that us.", she continue.

" My problem, you are the one with the attitude here, not me, and if you want to know, what it important that this stupid slumber party."

" Fletcher", Chyna shouted socked about what Fletcher said, and maybe think he is right about something, or somebody.

" Stupid party, you thing what you do, that nobody knows, only you are more important, them..", Olive seem that she cannot find her words, but Fletcher added the his words before her.

" Them what? You know Olive, it more important that this, because in the last time you are like no more my friend, you are meant to me,and always treat me like I'm sort of nobody."

" Because you are nobody.", Olive almost yelled, Chyna was socked, and didn't feel good to see her best friend in a fight like this, she hate to feel worthless. Fletcher didn't say anything and just leave, in an angry and fast mod as he could, Kennedy try to stop her " boyfriend", but no use, he was seriously mad at Olive. Kennedy them went to Chyna, as usually blame her, but again it wasn't her fault. After ignoring her, she and Olive went to their room.

" What is with you?", Chyna finally cave too, Olive make " what are you talking" eyes.

" You know what I mean, you maybe get mad at me, but Fletcher have a point, what wrong with you?", she repeat even more angry.

"The true I don't know either.", she respond waving her hands in the air. Olive them stood in her bad, getting really mad and start to cry. Chyna start to worry and feel bad , that because she was a little to hard with her.

" Olive I'm sorry I was so hard with you.", but that wasn't the reason.

" He hate me, he hate me, that why I'm so mad at him.", she yelled with a few tears.

" You mean Fletcher, that is not true, Fletcher didn't hate you, it Fletcher.", she try to support her best friend.

" The true is that I always want to get his attention, but always he get lost and sometime didn't want to talk with me,and I feel like...he and me are friend like forever, you are my best friend but Fletcher..I don't want to lose him as a friend.", she cry about to Chyna.

" Being mean to him is not gonna help you friendship, and beside he always to that, is a weird thing, but that means he hate you, get to your sense Olive.". She knew that Chyna was right, she try to call Fletcher after she wipe away a few tears, Chyna notice her reaction, and start to know with a growing smile that it was more that friendship, she suspect that he Fletcher may feel that same didn't answer, Chyna support Olive and make her sure that it was alright.

" Okay, it party time, come on, it will be alright.", Chyna wicked at Olive and leave for the Fletcher was in the agency plane and heading to France, for his fist mission, but he can stop thinking about Olive.

"Stop it Fletcher, it your big moment, concentrate, and don't lose your focus, not know.", he said to got to a secret room from the England embassy, and there were Carter and Andy.

" And who is this?", Fletcher didn't knew Andy

" I'm Andy, I will be your help for this mission.", he replied.

" I thought I was going solo?", he ask Carter.

" You are going solo, he is just gonna being your help from the PC, and not forget this is still your first mission, and it weight allot in your future of a spy." Fletcher have nothing against, and Carter start to give him the details of Pr. Gambier, an ex-member of the crew of W.S.O who try to sell some secret weapons for the enemy and get arrested and locked away, but her evade a month ago, and now the agency localize him in the heart of Paris in France, he keep moving from their eyes,and Carter and the crew think at something bad, they didn't know what it his plan, but now they need to find out,and it was Fletcher first mission on the ground without any help there.

" For your fist mission you will get your one gadgets.", Carter said to him. Beside a new combat-black suit, a modern watch for calls and detecting anything suspect, special glasses that can measure that temperature and detect any body in the zone. A special belt just like Batman have, special sneakers that could make him jump 10 time his weight. Also the suit is anti-bullet and can resist at low temperature.

" Okay, I guess you are ready. I have sent to you watch the location of the last time Pr. Gambier was localize, go there and see if you can find something about that rat.", Carter said to Fletcher. Fletcher leave the embassy like nothing happened and start to look like a normal french boy, to not rise any suspicion, but his nerve could clearly been see by the guys from his " world."

" Okay Fletcher this is Andy, I just want to check the connection, by the way this is the first mission for me to, so let to our best."

" Yeah let hope so, this is not gonna be easy, but I cannot get of the nerves."

" It something normal I believe, beside this guy was a genius, but sometimes the genius go mad."

" Why he try to sell those weapons?"

" I don't know exactly, there are some rumors that he was at the beginning somebody you can trust, and it something more interesting about the people he try to sell it."

" Looks like you do your homework."

" Like I always do, the call the " Black Lions", an american terrorist organization, and weird that before what with Pr. Gambier they never been in any record or file, but after that they appear all sudden in hundreds of cases like over night.I looks that for some reason, W.S.O was not allow in this fight."

" Between who?"

" That is the mystery, I cannot find out what the one you fight with the "Black Lions", but steal all I can find out is that there are americans, is very weird."

" It weird that two people for the same country are fighting against each other?"

" Not too much I could say.". Fletcher stop from walking and got to destination, it was the time to see if somebody was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:More that seems**

Fletcher enter the abounded house down in a street in Paris, training for surprise, he threw first s smoke bomb, in order for him to be the surprise and not Pr. Gambier. After the smoke was gone, he enter in all the all of the building were computers, and in the middle of the room were table, like eight, and all were empty, the computer were to shut down, look like the party was already over.

" There is nothing here Andy.", he try to contact Andy but the station didn't work, so Fletcher cannot contact him, and that was not the worst part, out of nowhere a net come from above and trap Fletcher.

" Actually there is somebody here.", an evil voice come from a corner of the room, when Fletcher turn his eyes there he saw an old man with glasses and white beer dress as a scientist.

" So you must be Pr. Gambier?"

" Yes I'm , but who are you? You are 're not dress like a normal kid.", he ask surprise to see that the one he capture is a kid.

" I'm the one they sent to stop you from what are you doing.", he responded with determination, in the second he heard Pr. Gambier start to laugh.

" You, you, don't make me laugh, which is your age, 13?", he continue to laugh, but he had no idea what was going to happened, Fletcher push a button from his belt and a laser cut the net, and he jump right out of it, leave Pr. Gambier with a surprise expression.

" Not bad, look you have "toys" as well.", he put his right hand in his pocket to pull out a gun, but Fletcher took a boomerang from his belt and throw it as fast as he can, the boomerang throw the gun out of the professor hand and when it turns back to Fletcher, it turns with his weapon as well, right in his hand.

" To slow.", Fletcher exclaimed,and started to point the weapon to the professor.

" Not bad, maybe I underestimated you, but..", he look like he was thinking, and after a moment of silent, a rain of fire produce by guns coming from outside the building come through the windows. Fletcher move as fast as he can to dodge the rain coming to him, under the tables to get cover, he still was unable to get any word with Andy, he figure that was something wrong with the connection, and Pr. Gambier was to blame.

" See you kid.", the professor exclaimed as we run through the back door as fast as he can, taking in his way a backpack. Fletcher knew that he need to get hid hand that backpack, he think as almost a bullet hit him, but hit the edge of a table, he knew that the table will not able to protect him to much, he think, he started to roll like a ball, and use his laser from his belt to the persons which were shouting from the roof, and in their way to dodge the laser, they all fall, but it was not over. After taking a "break", another group of shouters were ready to start another round, Fletcher notice them and dodge them to,and the bullets started to fall in the other side of the room.

He knew he cannot take it to more,and need to catch Gambier, we saw a pipe and come up with an idea, he wait for a second and take it, and when he went out under the table he do a back-flip in order to dodge the bullets and throw as powerful as he can the pipe to the computers and they all explode, because there were all connected to each other, the and son the computers in the shouters side started to explode to, cause the smoke to take over the visibility and Fletcher take advantage of that , he run as fast as could, throw the back door after the professor.

The professor was gone, but Fletcher didn't give up and try to search, and out of nowhere a black car appear in his front, the car try to hit him but Fletcher dodge in the last second, from them Fletcher know where the professor go, and it was time to follow him. He finally manage to contact Andy.

" Fletcher what happened with our connection?", he ask, but Fletcher didn't know and there were no time because the professor was escaping, and that was not going to look good to his first mission solo.

" Don't worry Fletcher, that dude is not gonna escape. I have prepare a ride next to the corner you are now, go and take it, I will try to locate him by the satellite.". Said and done by our spy, after he go and find the ride, a black motorcycle to catch the professor, impress by Andy and his idea of precaution he jump on it and wait for Andy to find him as soon as he can.

Meanwhile at the Z-tech boarding school, the slumber party was not as good as everybody expect it will be, Olive was mad too, and was not in the mood for the party, but not because the party "sticks" , but because she is upset that what happened with her and Fletcher early, she try to contact him but no success.

" Okay, Olive you need to stop being sad, you are ruin the mood.", Chyna complain to her.

" Chyna, in order to ruin something, that something isn't suppose to be already ruin, I cannot do more.", she responded with a little a sarcasm, making Chyna more angry and disappointed about the night, but she finally cave in to.

" Look I know you are mad about Fletcher, but you need to stop thinking about this, our Kennedy will thing that you like him.", somebody else listen that conversation and didn't like what it sound.

" Olive my dear, is true?", Dixon can out of nowhere like a ninja and ask Olive that question, Olive was not surprise by his suddenly appearing, but by his question, and Chyna was in the other way.

" Dixon, of course not, you are my boyfriend, but Fletcher is my best friend and I'm worried, he is not answer my phone.", he complain to him, making him not to worried about her relationship with Fletcher.

" Maybe he have something important to do, listen I got to go."

" But you just got here?", Olive seem annoyed and added" In the last time you seem really distant to me, is everything alright?"

" Of course is already, every is great, but as a spy I cannot tell you what is going on, see you.", and left with his smile on the face.

" Great first Fletcher and know Dixon, know you are the only one left to leave.", she said mad and waving her hand to Chyna.

"Actually I really need to leave, because I promise to Mr. Grundy that I will watch the other ant's.", she said in a shy tone, knowing Olive reaction will not be an easy one. Olive sighed and leave while Chyna try to stop here.

" Hey Olive come back, this is a slumber party, we are supposed to stay late.", she try but no succeed.

**Sorry if I upload so late, but here is the new chapter. What do you think by far, support and review kindly, until next time my friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Secrets From the Past**

"Damn it, I cannot find him Andy.", Fletcher start to panic to him throw his communication.

" Calm down, you said he get in a dark van, could you remember anything about it?", he suggest, Fletcher try as hard ask he can, holding his hand to his forehead, and after some sweat come off his head, he remember something.

" I got it, it was something write on the van , something in french, about some service, it was , maybe he loan the van from somewhere?"

" I could search throw my computer, but I don't thing I could find anything, but it a start. Carter said that he is watching the escapes, so Pr. Gambier could not leave the city without us notice him, but still, oh and Fletcher..", he added

" What is it Andy?".

" He said that is you don't succeed it alright, it your first mission, and you are younger that you father when he started to work solo.". Fletcher didn't feel better about he just heard, it was not release that it was written in his eyes, but worried. Worried that he may feel, and Carter see that is coming to try again to find something, he don't like to quit, it was in his character to fight until the thoughts were interrupt by Andy

" Were he could hide, maybe he go in a dark and alone street or maybe some place else, he is not crazy to ride on the most popular street isn't he?". That give Fletcher an idea, sometime to hide something is better to show it to everybody.

" What if he is on that street?"

" What you are talking about, he is mad, not stupid."

" Exactly, we never think that he is on the most crowded street right?"

" What you say it sound like it make some logic, but still it kind of long shot, don't you think?"

" Just try it. I don't think you want to failed to, aren't you?". Andy was not happy about his last thing that he added, but he know that he was right to, he got back to the pc and started to look from the camera installed in the city. Like Fletcher think, and he was right, he find a dark van on the most crowded street in Paris at rush hour, and Pr. Gambier, who was on the driver sit, was not alone.

" Fletcher, you shot hit the target, but he is not alone in the van, I think you may need some help?"

" No, I can do this on my on, believe me, I;m sure Carter would let me.", in their conversation jump the person that Fletcher just mention.

" Listen Fletcher, this mission was just some mission to see if Pr. Gambier is planning something, by almost getting you killed it means he is not alone and he is up to something serious, you and Andy did well you two can catch a break.". He interrupted the connection before Fletcher could said anything back.

" Well?, you hear the boss Fletcher.", Andy said with some disappointment, but Fletcher have some doubts.

" This is still my mission Andy.".

" Are you out of your mind man, he said this is over."

" Keep your eyes on the van.", he ignore the warn that Andy give it the first time to him, and was socked about the fact that he not listen.

" Are you crazy, if he finds out, and you can bet he will, we will get in big trouble. This is not training Fletcher, this is real the pro and Carter catch that lunatic.". Fletcher didn't respond to Andy's anger and just stood without a word, but sometimes silence is an answer to, Andy knew that Fletcher didn't agree about what Carter suggest, and Fletcher disconnect with him.

" It seems that Fletcher is not to happy about your call.", he said to Carter, who was watching the main monitor, with his hands beyond his no word as Fletcher, it to looks that Fletcher learn a think or two from him.

" Keep your eyes on that van Andy.", he break his silence after like a minute of silence, but there was something not right, or maybe not in the right place.

" It gone.", Andy could not believe his eyes, the van was gone.

" What you mean gone, you said it was there,and now it gone." he came to Andy with a worried and confuse tone.

" I don't understand, I took my eyes from the screen like one minute and now it gone.". Them he find the van, but something in Carter's eyes was not right.

" You said that Gambier was there, but it not him, the van is empty.", it seems that they knew that they were watch, or maybe they knew that Carter and his crew will figure it out.

" This is Carter. The professor is no long in his closer, and lock at the car in the closer area in that dark could not go to far.", he report throw his communication device.

" I cannot contact Fletcher. I think he turn his device off.", Andy complain to back in at the Z-tech, Olive was trying to reach Fletcher to his phone, but nothing, in here last try, and about to give up, the other end of the line decide to answer.

" What is the problem Olive? You have calling me like 10 times in the last hour.", he complain, a little annoyed.

" I want to know if you're all right. Again, you just disappear in the frog with no word, like you always do."

" No offense, but you were the one who didn't seem to want me at the party.". Olive want to counter those word, but instead she take a moment and respond.

" Look, I'm sorry for that, it just you.", Fletcher was confuse.

" What you mean by that?"

" You are my best friend along side with Chyna, and I hate were this is going. I know I was a little mean to you in the last time, and I'm sorry. Were you are please come back.I really miss you.". Fletcher could not believe his ears.

" It okay. This is kind our thing. And I think at you. But I have some unfinished business her where I'm. But I promise I will come back.". He hung up the phone. Olive was release and still a little upset, the thing was that she didn't know where Fletcher was, Angus came into here room, that was she the last thing she needed.

" Go away Angus, I don't need you're sweet talk."

" Maybe I can help you Olive?", he offer his help, Olive would refuse it, but she think at something.

" Maybe you could help me at something.". Angus level of happiness rise to the roof as his body, he keep jumping about what he could help her "sweet-heart".

" Can you localize Fletcher phone?"

" Why?"

" None of your concern. Can you do it or not?"

" Come on, at lest give me some challenge.". He took his Z-pad and try to hack into Fletcher phone, but he had a big surprise, it was the first time he try to hack and find Fletcher's phone, so could not see this coming.

" This is impossible."

" What the matter?", Olive ask getting closer to him, with her arms crossed.

" I try to find his phone, but it seems that he is in 20 different location, but I don't get it." he try again but again something block him and the number double.

" Now there more. I didn't know that are phone can do this?", Olive ask

" They can, what is weird, and here another funny thing. On the first day we get the new Z-phone, Fletcher said his phone was broken and said he give it to Mr. Grundy to fix it. But when I try to take it, in order to mess with him, Mr. Grundy said that Fletcher never have his phone broke, and never give it to him, still this make no sense."

" So your saying that Fletcher upgrade his phone some place else?"

" Perhaps, but still, the technology to make this happened is way more advance, even that Z-tech."

" But they have the most modern and advance .And where did Fletcher find this one?". Back in Paris, on foot Pr. Gambier find the location he want to find. An old warehouse, almost at the periphery of the city. He open the back door, and somebody was waiting for him.

" It look like the W.S.O find about your plan.", the mysterious person with a mask and a black lion on his right shoulder suggest.

" That agency is getting a big joke, you see that they sent a kid to stop me."

" That kid was Williams nephew."

" You mean Williams Quimby, were good thing is that he is not that good as him."

" Did you have what I want. You know are deal?"

" Yeah, yeah, I have it , in this backpack.", he take the backpack from his back and wave it in the air.

" Pass it to one of my men's"

" What are you talking about, you are alone here.". From the dark, behind the mysterious person eight person dress exactly like the person which the professor was talking came out. All of them are members of the " Black Lions".

" Well I did see this coming.", the professor exclaimed a little worried, but from above his head another voice yelled" I bet neither this". Everybody look up and two smoke booms were dropped in order to make them confuse.

" You were right about something. I'm not as good as my grandfather, but still I can kick some ass."

" Wait, how the heck you find me, you little punk?", the professor was surprise to see Fletcher on top of the building.

" Well I keep an eye of you, and I saw you leaving, but I thing it no point to spoil the fun of you to leading me to your meeting place.". Fletcher come down and saw the " Black Lions", the organization that Andy was talking about. what was the connection.

" Well, well. Looks like the professor isn't the only person who is not leaving alive this place.", the leader treat him, and the professor to, Fletcher knew that this mission got to a higher lever that he expect, he knew almost noting about those guys.

**Fletcher's mission is getting serious, will he get throw this danger,and seems that Olive find something about Fletcher, what will be here next move, and will Carter find the professor and Fletcher in time. Stay tuned;), until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:It not over**

Fletcher's heart was beating as fast as it could, he was in something that he didn't expect, in his front there were the "black lions", while along his left was Pr. Gambier, who was holding closer in his arms the backpack, he knew that the backpack had all the answer of all this problems.

" You knew kid, I start to hate you family even more.", the leader of them said, Fletcher after hearing the words, he knew that the guy know his family, could it be an old " friend", the seconds past like it take forever, and the tension was growing more and after a while when Fletcher was looking in the leader's eye's and back, the professor break the moment of silence.

" If you don't mind, he have a deal, and I have what you want, don't paid any attention to the kid."

" I would like that, but the kid is oblivious on his first mission solo, and he is under track, soon or later Carter and his team will be here after he finds out what is really going on, and part of the deal was that you keep it quit.". Before the professor could counter, two members take their guns, Fletcher take cover, but he was not the target, they hit Pr. Gambier with two shoots leaving him on the ground and other one was pointed to take the backpack, the thing was that it happened to fast that Fletcher barely notice anything.

" You to young for this kind of job kid, I hate to leave in such a rush, but I got better things to do.", Fletcher was really piss, but more at himself because we watch everything like a fool.

" You will not get so easy. If you know my family you know what I'm capable and I will not let you leave without any answer.". Fletcher try to stop them but the roof of the building explode and before he could notice the "black lions" were running in the different way, Fletcher try to catch them but the roof start to fall down and he knew he could not get them if he is dead.

" This is not good", he exclaim knowing the danger he got into, maybe after, he think he should listen to back to the Z-Tech, Olive was giving Chyna the latest news about Fletcher

" So his phone is a little to sophisticated, what wrong in that?"

" I'm really worried, especially now that he is that mad at me, what if he want to leave the school.", he was more worried that ever

" Fletcher to leave, come on Olive come to your mind, Fletcher is never gonna leave us, but..", here eye's start to worried to , making Olive more nervous that she was before. Chyna continue after a moment of silence

" The true is that your mean to him lately, we will not leave us, but you should consider to chill a little, look at you, you are worried that ever.". Olive knew she was right, and promise to chill out if Fletcher come's back, but a phone call will not hurt, she hates that some times Fletcher act like a little child, good things she doesn't know in what danger is he in right to Paris, Carter was not happy, not because Fletcher didn't make it, but because he put his life in great danger. The old buildings burn down, Fletcher manage to escape somehow, but he don't want to tell the way he did, claiming that it already a stinky business, not as stinky is him.

" Not only you don't listen to me, you almost get killed, and you parent's want my head now because I wasn't enough rough with you.", Carter was mad at Fletcher, his was mad to hear what he done, and got really worried about his situation.

" You were the one who promote me.", Fletcher counter.

" Only because you are a beginner and you will listen to my order, we probably never know what was in that backpack.". Carter continue to argue with Fletcher, he start to calm down and think it no point to argue with him, he was his mentor and the person who believe the most in him. Carter sent a team to find Pr. Gambier body, but after a while it came a big shock. There was no body.

" What you mean there is no body? Fletcher saw Gambier being shoot, and fall down without any breath, go back there and search again.".

" We better wait a litter longer sir, it may take more time.", one of his crew members suggest, and Carter nodded. Fletcher was sitting in on of the crew's car and healing his wound' have some question to find an answer, he thought that Carter, even mad at him, would help him. He explain everything he manage to find out, about the "black lions", about their leader knowing him and the Quimby family, and maybe that all this thing with killing the professor was just for the show.

" I don't know what to say Fletcher, but all I know for now it that you need some time to recover, get some rest. You will need it when you turn back to America, your parent's will give you some hard time as well.". Fletcher nodded, even if he know that is the less thing he next day Fletcher get back home, but he want to go to Z-tech, his parent's agree. This wasn't not a good time for him, his first solo mission was a total fall. He try to hide the wound, it not the first time he does that, let said that Carter was not giving him an easy life in training either.

" Fletcher wait.", he heard a voice coming from his back, is was Olive.

" Oh hey Olive, what you're doing?", he ask still mad about the mission failed, but Olive notice him being mad, but he thought on other's reason's.

" Are you still mad at me?", she asked with worried, but after all that happened Fletcher completely forget about all the fight he had with Olive before he leave in his mission, he remember short after.

" Oh, yeah right, now I'm not mad at you anymore, I was never mad at you, you're my best friend Olive.", suddenly Olive face turn to light, and her lips start to race to here eyes, a shy and beautiful smile came after Fletcher call her down, but there were something more to find out.

" Listen Fletcher, I was really worried about you, and I try to find out with Angus. I try to localize your phone but I can do it, I'm really sorry and I hope you're not mad at me.", she said to him, hoping that he will forgive her.

" It okay Olive, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad because I have a hard day, that it all."

" I'm really sorry again, and I know I was mean to you in the last time, I don't know what is wrong with me, but I think I just... I don't know."

" Hey, it okay. And I sorry that I was mean to you as well, along with Chyna you are my best friend and one of the reason I go to school, and I kind of love that smile you just give me."

" You're my best friend too Fletch, and I don't to lose you, and also one of the reason I still carry on some times.", Fletcher was a little surprise.

" I'm?", he ask

" Yes, people are not acting to nice to you, and I know you don't the best girlfriend, but still you carry on, and that what I like at you.". Fletcher smile and so Olive and they pull together a hug, but in the time Fletcher manage to escape the building in fire he was hurt on his left shoulder and that make him to feel the pain when he hug Olive.

" Fletcher are you okay? are you hurt or something?", she start to worried again, Fletcher need to get out of this quick.

" In this time I has at one of my dad's friend's and his vacation house , and his house was caught by fire. I escape and I was not affected, but when I run out I was hit by some parts of the roof that fall on my left shoulder. But it okay, the doctor said I will be fined."

" I'm glad you're okay, but be more careful and why you have not return none of my calls?"

"I have some things important to do, and I was a little mad at you, I guess, and I 'm sorry I was not at you slumber party."

" You don't miss much of thing, and it okay, take care of you.", she smile to him, and Fletcher did the same, they said goodbye to each other and leave on their return to his room, but he have a little surprise.

" Kennedy, what on earth are you doing here?", he was surprise to see his girlfriend sitting on his bed.

" I try to call and find you, but like always, you cannot be found.", she respond rising up from his bed and getting closer to him.

" I have told you Kennedy, I want to end this relationship, but you just cannot get it."

" I don't want to hear it Scott, I told you before you need me.". That lest respond make Fletcher more mad, especially that she call him again Scott, before he could said anything he receive a message from Andy, and he drop his jaw, he just could not believe what he saw on his phone, but know that now it his change..

**What you think Andy send to Fletcher? And you think happened to the professor? More to come and more action as well. Stay tuned my dear friends for more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Story**

Fletcher was left with his jaw dropped by the thing Andy set to him on his phone, Kennedy was surprise to see him too, but not like it was something new from him, he do act like an idiot most of the time, but she was about to change that opinion.

" Kennedy, I give you one more change to break up with me.", he demand, but she burst into laugh, not taking him serious.

" Or what she said?", she said barely not laughing her ass on, but Fletcher show what he got in his phone, and the laugh was replaced by the expression of like she saw a ghost or something like that, she keep asking where he got this, but Fletcher said it not here business, where he find here little secret.

" I can believe you are Hashimoto's daughter?".

" I don't know where you get this, but do what go and tell Mr. Grundy and everybody who I"m.", she said to Fletcher, for the moment Fletcher thought this was the perfect time to get rid of Kennedy for good, but her expression make him think twice.

" Why you never said to us, and why you enroll here in the first place?". He ask, Kennedy was surprise that Fletcher didn't go straight to show everybody who she was.

" My dad make me enroll here to sabotage Z-tech, but I..."

" You what?", Fletcher finish her sentence.

" I fall in love by this place, you are not like my dad said you were be, and I didn't do it, but know you know it.". Fletcher feel sorry for her, and knowing that exposing her secret will make everybody hate her, and Fletcher didn't want to do that, even if her dad wasn't the great.

" Kennedy, or what you're real name is. I will not expose you.". She could not believe here ears, her face start to light up, and gaze to Fletcher, but Fletcher added more.

" Only if you talk with your dad.", Her gaze go away.

" But what I will tell him, Fletcher you got to understand me, I'm in a big problem.", she respond trying to make Fletcher understand her situation.

" I don't want to hear it, you manipulate me, I'm sure you can do fine with your dad.". Kennedy was surprise what Fletcher just did for her, she never thought him more that her "boyfriend" to show off, and to make her look good in the eye's of other's.

" Wow Fletcher, I didn't see this part of you, I really don't know what to said, that you so much.", she barely could not control, and finally hug him as a was okay with that, but he start to think at Olive again, without any reason he would Chyna was in her room trying to make another masterpiece of her music when Olive walks in. She was all a smile and could notice in her eyes she was happy, Chyna know she need to solve this "mystery".

" What up with you?"

" I finally get back in good terms with Fletcher."

" Oh that is good, but why are you so happy about, a few hours ago you here just a sad person, but now look at you."

" Yeah, I'm glad that everything is alright between me and Fletcher.", Chyna notice something funny when Olive was keep saying Fletcher name's and the way she talk about her friendship with him.

" Olive are you sure it nothing more between you and him?"

" What of course not, I like Fletcher as a friend and nothing more, beside I have already a boyfriend,and so those Fletcher.", Chyna notice again something when Olive said about Fletcher having a girlfriend, and notice a little of jealousy, but she didn't want to brink it up because Olive will totally said it not true.

**London, U.K**

Carter" No body, nothing, and the worst, there is not trace, this was one hell of a mission, don't you think Andy?"

Andy" Well at least Fletcher was okay sir, that is the only good think that happened, you train him well."

" Yeah I did, but what if I brink him to the field to early. He was progressing quicker that his father, but still."Carter was thinking more about Fletcher situation when Andy's phone start to ring.

" Speaking about the wolf.", he exclaimed after seeing that Fletcher was on the other line. Carter leave so they can talk in answer his call.

" Thank's allot for the info about Kennedy, but where you know she was my girlfriend, and where do you have that information?"

" Well I want to know more about you, and I found out that you have a girlfriend, and for some reason she look familiar so I track her down, and thought that you need that information."

" I hope you didn't get into trouble with Carter, and sorry for what I have done."

" It okay, Carter know that you were the one who puss me,and again it okay."

" Have you find anything more about those "black lions", or are you guys find anything else, or about Pr. Gambier?"

" No, Gambier is still without any trace, I still believe that what you saw was just for show."

" Yeah, that now that you mention. But you find anything that put together my grandfather and the "black lions"?"

" Well, I do some research, but it not much to show about your grandfather, I guess I need to obtain more trust to gain more information, anyways, the funny thing that I notice is that Pr. Gambier show of after your grandfather disappear."

" Yeah, I remember, I was his last mission, he disappear in Scotland."

" I try to search more, and I don't know if a coincident, but before Pr. Gambier was located in Paris, he was in Scotland, in the same your grandfather disappear. Know I try to get more, but the computer would not let me. And that is not all, when I try to find out more about the "black lions", most of the files are blocked, and only Carter has the password."

" I still think that we can find Pr. Gambier. What if he was knew that the " black lions" were gonna rip him off, and didn't brink what they want?"

" If that true, it means that they don't get what they want. But still we cannot find him, he could be anywhere."

" All I know about my grandfather last mission was something about some secret weapon. or something like this."

" You think this case are connect some how?"

" I don't know but that guy know my grandfather, and oblivious my family as well, but I don't know why I saw something in his eyes. Something familiar, but I cannot know what."

" Anyway, it not are case anymore."

" It not true, I mean he can still find him, we know he is not with the "black lions", and still got what they want so bad."

" There are just some suspicions we got, beside Carter will never let us, and you know what happened."

" Come one Andy, I want to show Carter that he wasn't wrong to set me on the mission all by my one forces."

" I will think about this, but here is another, the van that Pr. Gambier us, the crew was able to find it and tear it apart to find more seem that it was register in the U.S , and more worried is that it belongs to the C.I.A."

" What they do with the van?"

" Well we reach them, and they told us that the van was reported stolen, by one agent in name it Dixon Ticonderoga."

" What? I know that guy. He is the same building as me, he is a spy prodigy."

" Well it could be coincident, but not long ago he was sent into a mission in Scotland, the C.I.A sent him there, in the same period that Gambier was there."

" I don't know what to said? I don't think he work for Gambier, or have any connection."

" Well if you know him so good, maybe you can find something about him, of course with him not knowing."

**What Dixon part in all this? and does Olive really have more, powerful feelings for Fletcher? and what is the connection between Fletcher's grandfather and the "black lions", it seems that Carter won't let the guy know to much.I don't own A.N.T Farm, that belongs to Disney. See you soon my fellow spies.**


End file.
